Esperándote, en el Abismo
by Hesperos D
Summary: En el que Katsuki compra un regalo para Izuku y pasan años antes de que pueda dárselo correctamente... KatsuDeku. Oneshot. 5 1!


**Pareja:** _Bakugou Katsuki / Midoriya Izuku_

 **Disclaimer:** _BnHA no me pertenece._

 **Resumen:** _En el que Katsuki compra un regalo para Izuku y pasan años antes de que pueda dárselo correctamente..._

 _._

* * *

.

 **Esperándote, en el Abismo.**

.

* * *

 **1.**

Cuando Katsuki tiene 5 años, es invitado al cumpleaños de Deku.

Hay dos mujeres charlando animadamente y un padre ausente.

Hay un pastel con forma de All Might, un Deku con una cara sonriente a pesar de las heridas en sus rodillas y pequeñas muescas de humo en las muñecas.

Es la última vez que Deku sonrió de una manera tan brillante en algo no relacionado a los héroes.

Katsuki conoce a Deku, dice que no le interesa pero lo observa demasiado como para no saberlo.

La forma en la que dobla las hojas de sus cuadernos, y se muerde la lengua cuando su mano se aferra a una pluma para escribir, o como el título de cada cuaderno tiene letras inclinadas por la emoción y el fanatismo.

Sabe que tiene tres páginas enteras dedicadas a él en alguna parte.

También, sabe que un par de parches en la piel de Deku son más claros debido a él.

En parte se arrepiente, y en parte desea que esas marcas, guiños de su existencia no se borren nunca.

Por eso por mientras pasea por el Arcade como el dueño del lugar, nota en una esquina del centro comercial algo que se asemeja demasiado a "Deku", como para no pensar en él.

Quizás porque el verano lo está afectando, y quizás porque no ha explotado suficientes cosas ( _Malditas regulaciones legales de las Peculiaridades_ ) quizás, porque simplemente esta resentido por poseer esa clase de sentimiento, sigue derecho sin mirar atrás.

Días después cruza por la misma vitrina.

El objeto de Deku, ya no está.

Pasa los próximos tres días arrasando las tiendas hasta encontrarlo nuevamente.

Gasta casi la totalidad de su mesada, incluso cuando su madre se la había dado hace poco. A regañadientes, saca la mano del bolsillo y paga, con el ceño fruncido y un rubor que no existe. No importa lo que digan los reflejos de las tiendas o su madre preguntándole por una fiebre ilusoria.

.

 **2.**

Ata el regalo en un trozo de papel rojo brillante y lo lanza en el primer cajón de su escritorio.

Al día siguiente lo lanza nuevamente, pero esta vez en su bolso.

Gira la muñeca para ponerlo sobre el hombro y sale de casa.

Al llegar al salón Deku ya está ahí, está a punto de girar. Diría algo casual:

"—Hey, Jodido Nerd encontré algo que te gustara".

Pero, piensa que eso podría ser demasiado amable, También piensa en la reacción de sus compañeros, "Katsuki se está volviendo suave", "seguro será un héroe solo de rescate".

"La U.A de la que tanto presume no necesita debiluchos".

Las palabras llenan su mente los posibles escenarios, las posibles traiciones que lo desbancarían del trono.

Simplemente patea la mesa de Deku como saludo, y escapa de clase a la azotea durante el resto del día. No puede abrir su bolso por el disgusto que le ocasionaría ver el papel rojo devolviéndole la mirada.

.

 **3.**

Al año siguiente Katsuki le apuesta a una estrategia distinta.

Sube las escaleras de dos en dos hasta la casa de Izuku.

A comoda el cuello del _Gakuran_ , revisa que los cordones de sus zapatos estén amarrados, y fija su cabello o al menos lo intenta revolviéndolo el doble.

La madre de Izuku abre la puerta. Lo que recordaba de Midoriya Inko era cabello verde y charla animada, ahora ve una mujer nerviosa, algo pasada de peso, y con lágrimas en los ojos cuando musita trémula.

—¿Katsuki _-kun_? —Dice ella sus ojos brillan, y Katsuki quiere darle un puño y correr—. Eres Katsuki _-kun_ verdad mira cómo has crecido...

Katsuki mantiene una máscara plana.

—Hace años no vienes, —Entonces la voz de la señora Midoriya se hace más débil, y luego un poco estridente— Izuku, ya no trae amigos a casa, no viene nadie a visitarlo.

Bakugo Katsuki no puede más con esto, no le da ningún golpe a la madre de Midoriya pero escapa. O más bien piensa el cuándo esta nuevamente en casa tras la puerta cerrada que se retiró con estilo.

La señora Midoriya se mantuvo confusa hasta que su hijo llega nuevamente a casa.

Ella piensa que vio a Kacchan pero Izuku lo desmiente fácilmente, después de todo, ¿para que querría Kacchan volver a casa después de tanto tiempo?

Ese día Izuku cena Katsudon.

Y el regalo de Katsuki se mantiene escondido en el primer cajón del escritorio hasta el próximo año.

.

 **4.**

Esta vez, piensa Katsuki voy a deshacerme de esto.

Acorrala a Izuku en una esquina de la azotea, el esta temblando esperando una patada o una nueva cicatriz en la psique.

—D-Deku... Yo —La cara de Deku es extremadamente abierta puede ver la incertidumbre y el miedo recorrerle los ojos y bajar por el resto de su cuerpo en un temblor nervioso, Katsuki lo intenta nuevamente— Feliz... Cum...

Katsuki inevitablemente, se rompe.

—¡Maldita sea largo de aquí, Deku!

Ni corto, ni perezoso, Izuku se levanta masculla un "Hasta luego Kacchan" y se retira tan rápido como sus cortas piernas se lo permiten, todavía no ha terminado de limpiar la playa.

All Might está esperando.

Katsuki sale de esa esquina con el terrible deseo de quemar el pequeño objeto en sus manos, el papel ya está raído en los bordes y el rojo no es tan brillante como hace tres años.

Lanza la maldita cosa contra el suelo y camina hacia la puerta.

Antes de que sus pies estén completamente afuera, regresa y lo guarda en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Al llegar a casa, abre el papel y revisa que no esté roto.

Por suerte no lo está.

.

 **5.**

Esta vez algo es distinto.

Están atrapados en esta casa de muñecas que son los dormitorios de la U.A por primera vez, Katsuki siente que no conoce del todo a Deku.

Eso le molesta.

Sabe que cuando Deku se muerde los labios es más probable que inicia a murmurar antes de que cuando se toca la barbilla, sabe que Deku a veces se avergüenza de sus pecas. Sabe que su color favorito es el rojo, y que All Might le ha traspasado sus poderes.

Sabe que tiene nuevas cicatrices que están borrando las suyas propias.

Y eso le molesta.

Ha pasado tanto tiempo con la maldita cosa enterrada que piensa que el saldrán raíces.

Toma el paquete rojo, deshilachado en los bordes, y quemado en otros.

—Oe, Deku, —dice esta tarde. Izuku esta solo, esperando por el regreso de Iida, Uraraka y Todoroki, cada uno de ellos empeñados en ser héroes a su manera, mira a Katsuki con los ojos grandes, demasiado grandes. Katsuki estira el brazo.

Midoriya espera una explosión del pequeño objeto que cae en sus manos.

¿Gas pimienta? ¿Algún tipo de órgano extirpado? ¿Una granada?

Nadie debería verse tan bien, menos si entrega un órgano extirpado, es la cosa que cruza la mente de Izuku como una flecha.

—Feliz Cumpleaños, Izuku. —Los ojos de Izuku se abren ampliamente, eso... Eso no se lo esperaba. Está apunto de responder con un lo Recordaste... Cuando Katsuki termina la frase con un entrecortado—: Supongo.

La cara de Izuku se siente cálida, y espera que el rosa desempolvándose en las mejillas de Katsuki sea algo parecido a este sentimiento.

Katsuki deja la habitación, el aire no se mantiene en sus pulmones como si alguien los hubiera pinchado con una aguja antes de pasárselos nuevamente. Pero está bien, todo está bien, al punto de querer ir y explotar a un par de idiotas.

Eso es justo lo que hace.

.

 **6.**

La próxima vez que Katsuki logra vislumbrar el cuarto de Izuku lleno a reventar de figuras de All Might observa como justo en la mesita de noche, descansa una ovejita absurdamente verde, tiene 2 pares de zapatos rojos en sus patas y una K amarrada en un costado.

La cara de Katsuki se calienta.

¡Eso no estaba antes!

Cuando compro la oveja no había ninguna K en ninguna parte.

.

.

.

* * *

 **NOTAS:**

 _Basado en la premisa dada por P.E. en el Grupo de Face._

 _En parte podríamos decir que esto es un HeadCanon largo como el carajo y en forma de Fic._

 _Y en parte es para festejar el cumpleaños de Deku._

 _Ps. Feliz cumpleaños Izuku-chan._


End file.
